


No More Doubts

by all_Icareabout



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_Icareabout/pseuds/all_Icareabout
Summary: Gwen woke up not feeling very well that morning, and once Jen comes to help her, her doubts start to fill her mind.





	

The phone was ringing insistently next to Jen’s bed, waking her up and making her glance quickly at the display that was flashing with Gwen’s name.

-Hey Gwen – she pick it up, her voice drowsy as she sat rubbing her eyes to wake up completely.

\- Jen… Can you come up?

\- Of course I can – she said, a little bit scared by her sister-in-law tone – Has anything happened?

\- I… I still don’t know. But Blake isn’t at home yet, and I really need you.

\- Okay, don’t worry. I’ll be there in a hurry.

\- Thanks – she hung up, looking at Toddy sleeping peacefully by her side. She got up being careful to not wake him up, and went to the bathroom, where she took a shower and then changed her clothes to go meet Gwen.

\- Todd? – she called, shaking his shoulder slightly.

\- Hmm…

\- Todd! – she said a little bit louder, making him open his eyes and stare at her – I’m going to meet Gwen, ok? See you later. – she told him, giving him a sweet kiss before leaving. He quickly woke up and sat in a jump.

\- Any problem, Jen?

\- She didn’t tell me anything on the phone, but I think that’s something really wrong by her tone.

\- Let me know as soon as you know, then. And if you need anything, just call me and I’ll meet you two.

\- Thank you baby. I’ll call you. Bye – she said smiling to him, and going to Gwen’s house that wasn’t really far from their home.

Meanwhile, Gwen continued lying down on her sofa in the living room, where she had been since she woke up early in that morning. Her head ached, her stomach twisted and she had real doubts if it was still possible to throw up again, after putting all her breakfast outside.

She had already taken all the medicines she kept in her house for unexpected situations like that but anything had really worked to make her feel better. And as Blake was only heading back home from Oklahoma at night, and the boys were with Gavin, her best shot was to call her in law, who she was sure would come to help.

For the fifth time she felt the vomit in her throat, and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, and at that moment she heard the doorbell, and she quietly prayed for it to be Jen. She had left the door opened for her, and then Jen came in naturally searching for Gwen, who weakly got up when heard her voice, going back to her living room, using the wall to firm herself.

-Gwen? – Jen called, getting in the house, when she saw an extremely pale Gwen, almost falling on the floor – Gwen! – she ran towards her, holding her up – Oh my God, what happened?

\- Jen, I... I don’t know. I just woke up like this.

\- Come on, sit down here. – she took her back to the sofa – What are you feeling?

\- A hell of a headache, a little bit dizzy and I lost count of how many times I already throw up today. – she explained massaging her temples in another attempt to stop the terrible migraine – I think is just something I ate that wasn’t really good, maybe. I took all the medicine that I could, but anything makes me feel better. So I called you. And I know that I woke you up, so I’m sorry.

\- Hey, there’s nothing to apologize, it would be worst if you haven’t called me in this situation. – She said calmly, holding her hand.

\- Thanks Jen – she managed to give her a little smile.

\- Well, I’m going to the drugstore down the street, to see what you should take to feel better.

\- I’ll go with you.

\- Are you sure about it? - she asked, clearly worried.

\- Yeah, I’m not so dizzy anymore and like, I know I have nothing left to put out, so I think I can handle it. Just wait a minute to me to put a decent look.

After a while, Gwen got back, and both of them went to the nearest drugstore.

-Hello, good morning. Can I help you? – the attendant asked.

\- Hi. Yeah, my friend is not feeling very well. Can you help us?

\- Of course. What are you feeling?

\- Headache and a lot of seasickness.

\- How long have you been like this?

\- Since this morning.

\- And have you felt a little dizzy or something like this?

\- Yes, once today.

\- Well, this makes me ask you: are you late?

Gwen thought for some time, and when she realized that her period was really late, she closed her eyes tightly, afraid about what that could mean.

\- I am. – she said, nodding.

\- Have you thought about the possibility of you being… pregnant?

The idea was so frightening that Gwen needed to sit down on one of the waiting chairs there, so she wouldn’t fall on the floor again.

\- Gwen…? – Jen called carefully, looking at her with a hand on her shoulder to comfort her – Gwen, are you okay?

\- It can’t be Jen… I don’t… - but Gwen was so shocked, that she couldn’t even form a full sentence.

\- Can you give her a glass of water, please? And also, give me three pregnancy tests.

\- Of course.

After drinking the water, and paying for the tests, they thanked the girl and went back to Gwen’s house, who didn’t take long to sit on the sofa, alternating between facing the tests on her small table and Jen.

-I can’t be pregnant Jenny. I just can’t. – she said after some time, while her eyes get filled with tears.

\- Hey, Gwen, listen to me – Jen said, hugging her close – You need to calm down. Do the tests, end this doubt. But you have to know: if you are really expecting a child, it won’t be the end of the world. You have Blake, you have your whole family with you. You’ll never be alone.

\- But Jen, I don’t… Blake, he… - she whispered, letting her tears finally fall down her cheek – What if he doesn’t want to have a child? I mean, we never really talked about it.

\- Look, I’m sure Blake would be the happiest man on earth to be a father of a baby of you two. He loves you Gwen, you know that, and he would love a child in the same way. He already does with King, Zuma and Apollo. Now get up, and go make the damn tests.

She nodded, getting the tests and they got up the stairs to Gwen’s bedroom.

After some time, which had seemed like an eternity to Jen who was walking from a side to another, Gwen finally opened the door and stared at her with a little smile.

-So? – Jen asked, getting close apprehensive.

\- Negative. All three. – she showed up – I’m not pregnant.

\- Oh, Gwen… - Jen whispered, hugging her tightly when she cried again.

\- Thank Jen, I don’t know what I would have done without you.

\- Are you going to tell Blake?

\- I don’t know. At first I thought it would be better if he didn’t know about anything of this, but then I feel like I should talk to him, to be truthful with him like he has always being with me. Until the time he arrives, I’ll have made a decision.

\- Alright, I’m going back to the drugstore to get a real medication for you then. Stay here, and I’ll be right back, ok?

This time, Gwen didn’t argue.

Jen called Todd, telling him everything was alright, and stayed there with Gwen, talking to her for ours, until she felt better, and only then, she went home.

When the night finally took place, Gwen heard Blake arriving, running to hug him at the door. He held her close for a long time, before lovely and slowly kissing her, after she whispered an “I missed you” in his chest.

-Me too, babygirl. More than you can ever imagine.

They ordered Gwen’s favorite pizza for dinner, and then spent the night in the couch pretending to watch a movie, while Gwen curled up by his side, feeling his warmth after a long week.

All the insecurity that she had felt early was washed up in that moment by the feeling of his hand making little circles in her arm and his lips on hers .

Later, they headed upstairs to get some sleep. Blake went to the bathroom to take a shower, when something he saw something that caught his attention: the pack of a pregnancy test.

It didn’t take long to him understand what that could mean, and even a little scared and surprised, he smiled genuinely, already imaging Gwen and him taking care of a little baby with curly blond hair and big blue eyes.

He went back to their bedroom, anxious to know if that was really true.

-Gwen?! – she heard his voice from the bathroom – Why is there a pregnancy test here? – he asked, staring at her once he stepped out.

\- It’s Jen’s. - With all her thoughts Gwen had decided to not tell him anything, but she hadn’t count with a slide like that. Stupid, she thought, inventing the best excuse she could at the time. – She came here because she was wondering she could be pregnant, then we went and buy this test.

\- Oh, I got it. – he agreed nodding, seeing clearly in her eyes that it was the biggest lie of her life – And is she… You know, pregnant? – he asked again, still with that sparkle in his eyes, getting closer to her.

\- No... She’s not.

\- And why Jen didn’t tell anything to Todd about it? – he said, still with a sweet tone, trying to hide how much he wanted to hear a different answer.

\- Because she was afraid, Blake. – she said, with her eyes filled with unshed tears once again.

\- Afraid, baby? Of what?

\- Afraid of what Todd could say, of what he could think. She thought that if he knew and if he wanted a child, she would disappoint him for not being pregnant. And otherwise, if she was and he didn’t wanted, then he would… leave. – she said in a rush, couldn’t avoid her voice to crack in the end.

\- Gwen? – he stared at her – If this Jen’s, why are you crying love?

\- I keep wondering… if someday I’ll get to hide something from you. I hate you for knowing me so well, you knew that?

He chuckled and hugged her then, kissing her head.

-I know. – he smiled – And no, you will never be able to lie to me. What did you think I would do Gwen? That I would leave you someway because of this? That I would tell you I didn’t want to be a father, if you were pregnant?

\- Kind of… - she whispered hiding her head in his chest, couldn’t look him in the eyes at that moment.

\- Gwen… Baby – he take a step away, making sure she was looking at him to what he was going to say – I won’t lie, having a baby with would be actually a dream, if you ever want it too. I could be scared of not knowing what to do, or about not knowing how to hold him, but oh God, Gwen… I would do my best to be a good father. As I do every day with your boys, already. Because I love them as my own, even knowing they’ll never be. But Gwen, what I really want you to know, is that I would never leave you. Only thinking about it makes me feel sick. I love you so much that I can’t even think about the possibility of living without you. – he finished, cleaning her cheeks with his fingers before smiling and kissing her.

\- I’m sorry Blake, I just… I didn’t know what to think.

\- Gwen… - he hesitate – Do you want us to try having a baby? – he asked, afraid of her answer.

\- Of course I want, Cowboy. – her smile lighted up her face, as she locked eyes with him – I know it could be a little difficult because of my age, but… I would be really happy if God bless us with a baby.

\- I know, and it’s okay. Because I think it’s really worth it. – He smiled too, kissing her more deeply and longer this – Besides… We have our whole lives ahead of us.

She got a little emotional with that. He was talking about their future, and it was everything she could wish. A future. A family with him. 

She felt herself falling even more for her Cowboy in that moment.

\- Oh, yeah? – she asked with a mischievous smile pushing him to the double bed of her bedroom, following to lay on top of him, staring at his ocean blue eyes – This sounds like a really long time… Are you sure about it, baby?

\- More than I’ve ever been in my entire life. - he whispered, stroking her cheek - I love you, Gwen.

\- I love you too, Blake. Forever. – she said in the same tone, finally letting herself get carried away by every touch of him.

Because everything was right. 

There weren’t any more doubts.

Everything was fine. And everything would be fine for now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Really hope you liked it! 
> 
> And I would love to know what you all thought, so comment if you can!


End file.
